Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 100\% \times -\dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{1}{8} \times 100\% = -12.5\%$ Now we have: $ 100\% \times -12.5\% = {?} $ $ 100\% \times -12.5\% = -12.5 \% $